vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пафиния
| section name = syn. | wikispecies = Paphinia | commons = Paphinia | itis | ncbi = 125154 }} Пафиния ( ) — род эпифитных симподиальных травянистых растений семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Аббревиатура родового названия в промышленном и любительском цветоводстве — Pna. Систематическое положение рода не устоявшееся. Некоторые систематикиRobert L. Dressler. Phylogeny and Classification of the Orchid Family. Cambridge University Press, 1993. относят род Пафиния к подтрибе Stanhopeinae, трибы Maxillarieae, подсемейства Эпидендровые. Род не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Этимология Научное название рода происходит от одного из имён (эпиклеса) древнегреческой богини Афродиты — Пафия ( ) Umberto Quattrocchi. CRC World Dictionary of Plant Names: M-Q. CRC Press, 2000 ISBN 084932677X , употреблявшегося в древности жителями города Пафос ( ), с острова Кипр, где находился храм общегреческого значения. Ареал Род состоит приблизительно из 18 видов, распространённых в Америке от южных районов Гватемалы, в Коста-Рике, Эквадоре, Боливии. В Бразилии встречается только в двух северных штатах Амазонас и Пара. История исследования Впервые род был описан в 1843 году Джоном Линдли. Первый исследованный им в 1836 году вид (известный теперь как ) был описан под названием «Edwards's Botanical Register» 1836 v.21 . В 1883 году Джордж Бентам пересмотрел систематику этих растений и перенёс известные виды в род , однако такая классификация не была принята. В последние десятилетия XX века получены новые сведения о роде этих растений (15 из известных в настоящее время видов были описаны начиная с 1983 года). Последние исследования ДНК показали филогенетическую близость рода Пафиния к , и . Описание Растения среднего размера с маленькими яйцевидными псевдолуковицами и с двумя или более листьями. Цветы некоторых видов этого рода могут достигать в диаметре до 20 см и считаются весьма крупными, принимая во внимание размер самих растений. Растения этого рода считаются редкими. Изображение:Paphinia seegeri Orchi 02.jpg|''Paphinia seegeri'' Изображение:Paphinia herrerae Orchi 01.jpg|''Paphinia herrerae'' Изображение:Paphinia neudeckeri Orchi 02.jpg|''Paphinia neudeckeri'' Изображение:Paphinia litensis Orchi 03.jpg|''Paphinia litensis'' Список видов * , Эквадор провинция Эсмеральдас ( } * |Пафиния гребенчатая}}, Дождевые леса Амазонии, острова Тринидад и Тобаго ** [ syn. , , ] * , Венесуэла * , Бразилия штат Амазонас * , Бразилия ** [ syn. ] * , Эквадор провинция Самора-Чинчипе ( ) * , Эквадор провинция Эсмеральдас ( } * , Эквадор провинция Карчи ( ) ** * Венесуэла, Колумбия * , Эквадор провинция Эсмеральдас ( } * , Эквадор провинция Напо ( } ** * , Колумбия департамент Чоко * , Бразилия * , Колумбия департамент Каука * , Колумбия департамент Чоко ** * , Коста-Рика, Панама * [ syn. ] * , Панама провинция * , Эквадор провинция Самора-Чинчипе ( ) Первичные гибриды (грексы) * × Orchid of the Week Library: Paphinia Majestic * Paphinia Majestic - P.cristata х P.herrerae (H.& R.) 1997. * Paphinia Memoria Remo Lombardi - P.herrerae х P.lindeniana - Diana, 2001. * Paphinia Hybride has - P.cristata х P.lindeniana -? Межродовые гибриды (грексы) Gonginia Valeria Tognoloni - Paphinia Memoria Remo Lombardi (P.herrerae х P.lindeniana) х Gongora horichiana - (Diana) 2006. В культуре Из-за крупных и эффектных цветов пафинии часто встречаются в ботанических садах и частных коллекциях орхидей. Не простая в содержании группа. Большая часть видов относится теплой и умеренной температурной группе. Требования к свету — тень\полутень. Понижений температуры не любят. Большая часть видов при понижениях температуры подвержены грибковым и бактериальным заболеваниям. Все растения маленького-среднего размера, но с очень крупными цветами. Поливают круглый год умеренно, избегая полной просушки субстрата. Субстрат влагоемкий. Влажность воздуха 60—80 %. В период роста нуждаются в обильном поливе. После вызревания новых псевдобульб до начала роста цветоносов полив уменьшают. Для посадки используют блоки, корзинки или горшки. Литература * Dodson CH, Neudecker T. 1991 Die Gattung Paphinia (Teil 2). Orchidee 42. (1): 45-50 * Gerlach G, Dressler RL. 2003 Stanhopeinae Mesoamericanae 1. Lankesteriana no. 8. 23-30 * Gruss O. 2003 Paphinia Lindl., die Gattung und ihre Typusart Paphinia cristata. Orchidee 54. (6): 728-734 * Gerlach G. 2001 Die Subtribus Stanhopeinae. 4. Lueddemannia bis Schlimmia. J. Orchideenfreund 8. (4): 325-337 * Jenny R. 2001 Addendum to "A review of the genus Paphinia". Austral. Orchid Rev. 66. (2): 20-22 * Jenny R. 2000 A review of the genus Paphinia. Austral. Orchid Rev. 65. (2): 4-14 * Garay LA. 1999 Orchid species currently in cultivation. Harvard Pap. Bot. 4. (1): 301-319 * Dodson CH, Escobar R. 1993 Paphinia posadarum una nueva especie de Colombia. Paphinia posadarum a new species from Colombia. Orquideologia 18. (3): 229-236 * Romero GA. 1993 Paphinia dunstervillei. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 62. (9): 896-900 * Dodson CH, Neudecker T. 1991 Die Gattung Paphinia (Teil 3). Orchidee 42. (2): 79-85 * Dodson CH, Neudecker T. 1990 Die Gattung Paphinia (Teil 1). Orchidee 41. (6): 230-234 * Lafontaine A. 1990 Paphinia cristata Lindley. Orchidophile 21. (91): 86-87 * Sheehan T, Sheehan M. 1990 Orchid genera illustrated: 134. Paphinia. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 59. (3): 250-251 * Gerlach G. 1989 Paphinia seegeri eine neue Orchidee aus den pazifischen Urwaldern Kolumbiens. Orchidee 40. (1): 17-21 * Jenny R. 1989 Paphinia clausula Dressler 1966. Orchidee 40. (4): centre page pullout (2p.) * Mellott B. 1987 Paphinia cristata. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 56. (5): 519-520 * Jenny R. 1984 Zwei neue Orchideen aus Kolumbien: Paphinia neudeckeri var. mocoaensis Jenny var. nov.; Huntleya waldvogeli Jenny sp. nov. Orchidee, 35. (4): 130-132 * Jenny R. 1983 Paphinia cristata (Lindl.) Lindl. 1843. vol. 34 : Orchidee, centre page pullout (2p.) * Jenny R. 1983 Eine neue Paphinia: Paphinia neudeckeri aus Ecuador. Orchidee 34. (5): 189-191 * Dunsterville GCK. 1979 Two and a half Paphinias of Venezuela. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 48. (1): 33 - 37 * Jenny R. 1979 The Gongora tribe: the genus Paphinia Lindley. Orchid Rev. 87. (1033): 234 - 240 Примечания Ссылки * * [http://orchids.wikia.com/wiki/Paphinia Paphinia - Orchids Wiki] * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/40000678 Tropicos - Paphinia Lindl.] Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Южной Америки Категория:Орхидные